There is a strong trend toward convergence of functionality in the printing, copying, scanning, and facsimile industries. This is evidenced by the availability of various types of multi-function devices that provide two or more of copying, printing, scanning, or facsimile functionalities. However, multi-function devices are not as prolific in home or business environments as are traditional single-function devices such as single-function facsimile machines and printers.
Commonly, someone having only a single-function device such as a networked printer desires to receive a facsimile when he/she does not have convenient access to a facsimile device. This problem is typically resolved in one of a number of different ways. For example, a party desiring to receive a facsimile can have it sent to a third-party facsimile service provider. However, receiving facsimiles at such a third-party provider is typically inconvenient because the facsimile must, in some manner, be picked-up from the third-party or delivered to the intended recipient. Moreover, receiving facsimiles at such a third-party provider is often not an option for any one of number of reasons such as confidentiality concerns.
Another way to solve the described problem is to obtain another device such as another single-function device or a multi-function device that is configured to receive and print facsimiles. Separate printer and facsimile devices typically require more space, or “real-estate” to store than does a single multi-function device that provides both printing and facsimile services. However, multi-function devices are generally more expensive to purchase and/or maintain as compared to the cost and/or maintenance of respective single-function devices.
Ideally, someone having only a single-function printer device who desires to receive a facsimile transmission would not be required to: (a) receive facsimiles at a third-party facsimile service provider; or, (b) obtain another device, regardless of whether the other device is a single-function device or a multi-function device, to receive the facsimile. In this manner, a single-function printer would become more valuable and more useful in a home or business environment.
Accordingly, the various embodiments of the subject matter described below arose out of concerns associated with the above described scenario where someone with a single-function network printer device desires to receive a facsimile when they do not have convenient access to a facsimile device.